elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evermore (Online)
Evermore is a city in the Western Reach area of Bangkorai, High Rock. Locations *Anchor's Point Inn *Bank of Evermore *Bjoulsae Queen *Chrinitte's Carpentry Corner *Covenant Recruitment Office *Dragonstar Caravan Company *Evermore Castle *Evermore Fighters Guildhall *Evermore Mages Guildhall *Evermore Outlaws Refuge *Evermore Smithy *Pelin's Watch Stables *South Gate Paint *Spell-Weaver's Sanctum *St. Pelin's Chapel *Ten Mountains Armory *The Back Alley Market *The Bay Tar's Mess *The Golden Cleaver *The Mystic Mortar *The Slippery Scales Armory *The Stalls *Todrak's Eldritch Emporium *The Whistling Hammer *Troll's Toothpick Others: *Eastern Evermore Wayshrine *Evermore Wayshrine Quests *A City in Black *A Grave Matter *Imperial Infiltration *Claim to Fame *Conflicted Emotions *Kingdom in Mourning *Leading the Stand *Rendezvous at the Pass *Scion of the Blood Matron *The Mad God's Bargain *The Parley *Troll's Dessert *Will of the Council Notable items *Skyshard – Southwest corner of the wall, outside the city *''A Royal Embarrassment'' – Behind "The Mystic Mortar" *''Cipius' Orders'' – During "A City in Black" *''Crow and Raven: Three Short Fables'' – In a room in the Anchor's Point Inn *''For the Doyen, Sleek Splendid-Paws'' – In Evermore Outlaws Refuge, in front of the Fence and the Guild Trade *''Khorshina's Journal'' – In Evermore Outlaws Refuge, behind the Merchant *''Northglen Farm Opportunities'' – At one of The Stalls *''Orders from Duke Renchant'' – During "Imperial Infiltration" *''Picnic at Pelin (A Horror Story)'' – On a desk in Evermore Mages Guildhall *''The Royal House of King Eamond'' – On a desk on a second floor in Evermore Mages Guildhall *''The Legend of Fallen Grotto'' – In the docks, near the navigators *''The Martyrdom of Saint Pelin'' – On a bench on the second floor of the Anchor's Point Inn During "A Grave Matter": *''First Gravestone'' *''Second Gravestone'' *''Third Gravestone'' *''Fourth Gravestone'' *''The Mage's Cipher'' *''Gravestone Notes'' Characters *Accalia Celatus *Alaird Dutil *Alyenore Emarie *Anisha *Arianna Stende *Bastibien Dencent *Bolash gra-Bur *Bosun Gharn *Brice Jerick *Bugbekh gra-Othmurga *Cambio Boulat *Captain Hjurrun *Captain Nyomie *Chrismin Mondorie *Dajeh *Dalmi Dorvayn *Dariot Beriel *Deegeeta *Dorothella Virien *Duke Renchant *Eguroth *Evermore Soldier *Escabert Berri *Fihrah *Filthy Lorolu *Frugo Dalot *Garel Green-Garters *Ghaknag *Glarikha *Gorour Resvalyn *Gothrarth *Guilliot Arsenault *Heggidi *Hescot Coulon *Heseph Dalot *Hingaron *Ilen Relvi *Imrazan *Jernald Coravel *Kayam *Khosren al-Bergama *Kurz gra-Murtag *Larhoth *Leontille Chachere *Leric Cottret *Lieutenant Ergend *Llotha Nelvani *Lorak *Maaga *Maedini Alen *Marcius Cipius *Marie Daniel *Maxelot Dutil *Mirarbinat *Miroleine Vienne *Moumou Edier *Nammokh *Nari Buteo *Oorlug *Phylgaux Dugot *Pierrand Bordier *Prelate Sabinus *Prince Adrien *Provost Mabilete *Pugereau Dubosc *Rahaliz *Rakalu-daro *Ramahi at-Satakalaam *Ramza *Sanzan-dar *Seneschal Andras *Sergeant Airde *Sergeant Antieve *Sextus Denter *Thaeraen *Usquebald Emax *Valerine Dencent *Vedra *Vitache Donze *Yvayne Dugot *Zizou Douar ;Anchor's Point Inn *Branwadai *Charlemic Justal *Ginal *Gothrarth *Khosren al-Bergama *Maaga *Margine Gedanis (Innkeeper) *Menus Selvilo *Mighty Mordra *Mortine Langey (Brewer) *Nimirazan *Rosette Stende *Sir Jarnot *Slays-By-Moon *Sluz the Beryl-Chested *Thathali *Thibauld Edilitte (Chef) *Usraya *Vancoldalion *Ygerne Geornis ;Bank of Evermore *Herric Celiane (Banker) *Maxille Celiane (Banker) ;Bjoulsae Queen *Captain Ahnu *Loulou Carlier *Meenjee ;Chrinitte's Carpentry Corner *Louic Chrinitte (Carpenter) ;Evermore Fighters Guildhall *Arianna Stende *Gibal *Kurz gra-Murtag *Larhoth *Mirarbinat *Provost Mabilete *Sergeant Qasim (Armsman) *Vedra (Hall Steward) *Yvayne Dugot ;Evermore Mages Guildhall *Cason Delvi *Cyntoine Luluelle *Jernald Coravel *Mervilda Ales (Mystic) *Miroleine Vienne *Prelate Sabinus *Ranabia *Sernays Ancelet (Magister) *Tevenot Eniel (Magus) *Valaste ;Evermore Outlaws Refuge *Cirorlin (Moneylender) *Eatzapa (Fence) *Ferzhadiyeh *Khayradani *Khorshina (Merchant) *Lionel Edette *Lithyyorion *Malthagros (Fence) *Ornyenque (Guild Trader) *Shabgrut ;Evermore Smithy *Druga Hammerhand (Clothier) *Gavric Cadiou: (Blacksmith) *Savinie Berri ;The Back Alley Market *Arver Falos (Guild Trader) *Kaale (Guild Trader) *Tilinarie (Guild Trader) *Values-Many-Things (Guild Trader) *Zunlog (Guild Trader) ;Pelin's Watch Stables *Gavrard Dechery: (Stablemaster) *Ramza (Merchant) ;Spell-Weaver's Sanctum *Clauvis Bacqure (Enchanter) ;Ten Mountains Armory *Benjamund Holette (Heavy Armor) - Armorer ;The Golden Cleaver *Dorys Barthel (Weaponsmith) ;The Mystic Mortar *Nabina-Ko (Alchemist) ;The Slippery Scales Armory *Desyree Bargeron: Tailor (Light Armor) *Harim the Fastidious: Leatherworker (Medium Armor) ;The Stalls *Ahya: General Goods. ("Dockside Sundries") *Othohoth: Backpack Merchant ("Otho's Packs and Pouches") ;The Whistling Hammer *Shara gra-Marguz (Woodworker) ;Todrak's Eldritch Emporium *Todrak (Mystic) ;Evermore Castle *Darien Gautier *Fighters Guild Defender *Gabrielle Benele *Grushnag *Joelle Broc *Lady Astrid Silane *Lady Felyse Talemelier *Lord Colane Ondre *Mages Guild Destroyer *Mazzeb al-Miran *Royal Esquire *Sergeant Franis *Seneschal Andras *Thomase Dubois *Thomas Len *Ziyad ;St. Pelin's Chapel *Osianne Chatillon *Phelibert Letarte *Rosaldine Daigre *Sir Eustis Dubosc *Sister Rosine *Stephange Edilitte ;Hostile *Bjoulsae Queen Deckhand *First Mate Iribia Creatures *Kahdizza *Monkey Appearances * * * fr:Abondance (Online) pl:Evermore ru:Эвермор (Online) Category:Online: Bangkorai Locations Category:Online: Cities